


More than words

by pinkjuulpod



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bokuaka - Freeform, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, This kinda sucks, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, angst???, kill akaashi's mom 2020, sara liked it so i'm posting it, they dance omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28022820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkjuulpod/pseuds/pinkjuulpod
Summary: Bokuto opens his door on a rainy friday night just to find a soaked, crying Akaashi.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	More than words

**Author's Note:**

> sorry if there are some spelling mistakes, i suck at writing fluff but i had "more than words" by extreme stuck in my head and i had the idea of writing abt it (recommended to listen to the song for a better experience (*≧∀≦*))

It was raining. It was a Friday night and the sound of raindrops outside and the soft music from his record player were everything that Bokuto could hear. His parents had gone out for dinner together so he was all alone in his house. He took advantage that there was no one there to play his favorite songs while he cooked his own dinner: instant soup. Koutarou was living his best life in that moment.

Suddenly, he heard loud steps outside of his house, like someone running. _“Running in the rain?”_ he thought to himself, and next he heard his doorbell ringing; one, two, three times in the lapse of 2 seconds. Bokuto was confused, but he rushed to the front door while he waited for the pot of water on the stove to boil. When he opened it, he saw a soaked and panting Akaashi, with his hands resting on his knees, trying to recover his breath.

“Akaashi?! What are you doing here so late, and why are you soaked?!”

“I told her.”

“What do you mean? You told who what?”

Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s wrist and made his come inside, before the rain soaked him even more.

“I told my mother about us.”

Bokuto’s eyes shined and he smiled; Akaashi hadn’t told his family about his relationship with Koutarou, so doing it would mean a big step for both of them, and most importantly, a big step for Akaashi.

“Akaashi! That’s great! How’d it go?”

The smaller boy looked him in the eye and that’s when Bokuto noticed Akaashi’s red, puffy eyes, sign that he’d been crying. His smile left his face and a second later Akaashi started sobbing helplessly, wrapping his arms around himself and almost falling to the floor, if it hadn’t been for Bokuto’s reflexes that made him catch his boyfriend in his arms and hold him tightly.

“She kicked me out, Kou.”

Bokuto was wordless. The only thing he could do in his state of shock was hold Akaashi tight to his chest and run his fingers through his hair, whispering little shh’s in between the other’s sobs, trying to calm him down.

“She told me she didn’t want a gay son, and told me I had to find a place to live on my own until tomorrow.” he pulled away so he could look at Bokuto’s face, “I don’t know what to do, Kou.”

“It’s okay, ‘Kaashi” Bokuto cupped Akaashi’s cheek with his hand and wiped his tears with his thumb, before hugging him again and burying his face in Keiji’s neck. “You can stay here, I’m sure my parents wouldn’t mind.”

“Koutarou-“

“Shh, don’t worry about it, I’ll convince them even if they say no, I can’t let you go somewhere dangerous, I want you to be safe with me. Plus, I have a pretty big place, you won’t bother us.”

Akaashi swore Bokuto read his thoughts, the older boy always knew how to make him feel better and calm him down, and he felt the tears fill his eyes again.

A pretty song started to play from Bokuto’s record player, he recognized the song immediately, it was one of his favorites, mostly because it reminded him of the dark-haired boy.

_Saying "I love you"  
Is not the words I want to hear from you  
It's not that I want you  
Not to say, but if you only knew_

_How easy  
It would be to show me how you feel_

As the song started, he grabbed Akaashi’s hand, entangled their fingers together, and left the other hand on his waist, moving slowly to the rhythm in the same place, and singing the words softly in his lover’s ear. The song had a calm melody, and Akaashi started to cry harder, burying himself in Bokuto’s chest.

_More than words_

_Is all you have to do to make it real_

_Then you wouldn't have to say_

_That you love me_

_'Cause I'd already know_

Koutarou kept singing the words to Akaashi. His singing voice wasn’t the best, but Keiji felt like it was the voice of an angel. He felt safe in his boyfriend’s arms, as if Bokuto was the only person in the world who could make him feel comforted.

_What would you do_

_If my heart was torn in two_

_More than words to show you feel_

_That your love for me is real_

The rain started to cease, but Akaashi’s cries did not. He was completely heartbroken because the person who was supposed to love him and protect him, left him alone and hopeless when he told her that he was gay. But at the same time, he was so grateful to have Koutarou by his side, singing beautiful songs to his ear and stroking his hair when he needed him most. Koutarou was his angel, his soulmate, everything Keiji could’ve asked for. Akaashi wanted to tell him how much this meant to him and how much he loved him, but the only sounds he managed to make were sobs.

_What would you say_

_If I took those words away_

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_Just by saying "I love you"_

“Let it out ‘Kaashi, cry as much as you want.”

Bokuto held Akaashi even tighter while they kept dancing in his living room. They both were wet now, Akaashi by the rain and Bokuto by hugging Akaashi, but they didn’t care. It was just them and no one else, nothing else mattered. They both would figure everything out together, like they always did. Bokuto and Akaashi loved each other, and they didn’t need words for the other to know it.


End file.
